


Bid me a kiss goodnight

by Swampy_squid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampy_squid/pseuds/Swampy_squid
Summary: love comes in all it's shapes and all it's forms. Why must my love for you ever be so different





	Bid me a kiss goodnight

Living a lavish must have it's perks. Getting what you please and when you like. Having no worried at all. But it really wasnt. For as long as Masika could recall she never liked her lavished life, being handed what she pleased wasn't her ideal life. her parents would brush her off with gifts and it had become lonesome.

 

Being rich.

 

It’s something everyone wants and everyone wants to live that life. But life can be silent all but fake smiles and laughter all wanting little and little of your pocket. It was a given that no real friends came and when they did they too were spoiled and looked down to people for not having the riches and expenses that they had. 

 

Why had it been this way she does not know all she knows is that it has grown quite when she turned 5. All she can recall was the echo of shallow breaths and occasional hellos. Empty of all emotion from both her parents.  She wasn’t angry with them she could never be angry with them. They loved her truly but work had gained the better of the two. 

 

Maybe that's how she got him. It was no sore mistake that Creatures and crypids existed. Occasionally some would be tame enough to have at home. She didn’t want them however. Half of those things never amazed her. Animals did but what good is a horse with a horn or wings? It meant nothing or her. Yet they went out of their way to get her something that they assured her she’d like. 

 

His Skin was male compared to her mocha complexion. Shoulders covered in baby blue scales and his face scared. That of a child ripped away from their mother. His hair was two shades of blue dark like that of the ocean and the top sorf blue. His eyes were saddened. The pupil was extended to form a tear. Maybe if it wasn’t for the water she could tell he was crying. His arms folded into himself as he held his tale close. Those pearl like scales glimmered and blinded her for only a brief moment. 

 

What is a little merman to do here with her. He looked no older than 7 and he was scared out of his wits. 

 

It had turned out that those covered up tubes and pipes and the floor had been made to be a tank. Flowing with water as fishes were filled in. Her parent’s Riches reached so far to buy corals, manta rays, jelly fish, octopi. Angel fish and a few eels. If it was to calm the poor thing it did nothing to help his anxiety and she could tell. His gills frayed in the water faster than any fish she could see and it was clear to her that he was anxious and afraid. 


End file.
